


Of Hobbits and Asking For Dates

by hogwartsjaguar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Joly as a hobbit, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Combeferre, Pining Courfeyrac, Pining Enjolras, flashmob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsjaguar/pseuds/hogwartsjaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyac has been so stupidly in love with Combeferre for as long as he can remember. He has tried to ask Combeferre out but things never go right and he seems to loose his words before he can say anything. Actually he did manage to ask him out once, but Enjolras came along and ruined the date about complaining about unisex bathrooms with Combeferre. </p><p>Combeferre is so stupidly in love with Courfeyrac and he tries to say things, but he can't think of any words despite the fact that he reads lots of books. He did try and perform a romantic gesture once, and he got Courfeyrac a cactus. </p><p>This is the story of how sometimes your friends are the push to get you to do stupid things in life, especially if one dresses up like a hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hobbits and Asking For Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesAmis_Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/gifts).



Courfeyrac let out another sigh as he watched Combeferre speak about the latest Les Amis protest and the rather dreadful notes that Joly had written down during the last meeting, actually Joly didn’t write down any serious notes instead he drew a rather detailed picture of a dinosaur with flamethrower eyes, that Combeferre criticised for not being ‘scientifically accurate.’ It was moments like these that made Courfeyrac’s stomach grow incredibly tight when he looked at Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac would have to force himself to keep back the whine that was making his way out of his mouth when Courfeyrac kept pushing up his glasses, as Courfeyrac thought that it was absolutely adorable. One of the things that Courfeyrac loved about Combeferre was his glasses, round, large with a tortoise shell frame. It wasn’t that Courfeyrac loved Combeferre’s glasses, as that would be rather shallow for liking that one aspect about a person rather than the full package. Courfeyrac loved everything about Combeferre, even though it might sound cliche, it was true and Courfeyrac was positive that he would never change his opinion of it. Even if there was another person in the world, who was almost completely like Combeferre in every aspect but they were better looking, Courfeyrac would stay with Combeferre, as there was only one Combeferre in the world and Courfeyrac wouldn’t want anyone else, even if they offered him a million pounds. 

It is a horrible feeling you know, when you are so desperately in love with your best friend in the whole entire world and without them you feel like nothing and knowing that they are never going to see you as more than a friend. It is like you are screaming and no one can hear you. No one can hear you. No one can understand how much it hurts, just to see this one person who you are achingly in love with go around without you in their heart. You hope at one point that you would never see them again and you would be out of their life, but you want to be there as there are moments of gold in your time of suffering that you cling onto. Courfeyrac would say something, but when ever he tries to speak to Combeferre, the right words that he desperately wants to say don’t come out of his mouth and he is left stuttering and rambling on, so much that he looks like an idiot. He is also scared to speak, as he knows that the words that are going to spill out of his mouth when he looks at Combeferre are going to be, I love you, I love you, I love you...

Courfeyrac looks across the table and he notices Grantaire who is sitting at the table with his legs carelessly folded on the top with a bottle of beer that is reaching his lips, and he was looking at Enjolras. Actually, looking at Enjolras was not an accurate statement, Grantaire was staring at Enjolras, looking at him as if Enjolras was the one who hung up the stars, but yet his eyes looked rather sad. 

Come to think of it, Grantaire had a almost permanently sad look on his eyes recently. It was difficult to notice as Grantaire was the expert of placing a smile on his face, but on the inside he was screaming on the inside. You may think that a smile is such a simple gesture, it is, but it is so much more complicated at the same time. The language of translating a smile, is impossible to learn as one moment it means something so easy to understand, but in reality it has so many complex layers to it that you would consider yourself lucky to even have the slightest understanding to it. The smile could have been translated into many things as most smiles can. One day, one person’s smile can be interpreted into ‘I love you,’ and into the next day it could mean, ‘I’m so happy that the sun is shining.’ But it could be a mask to someone who is screaming for something to hold on in the dark sea of their emotions as they know that they are ever going to get out of the rapids. Grantaire’s smiles were often translated like that to Courfeyrac, as his eyes kept looking sad. That is the wonderful and horrid thing about eyes, they show much more than we want to despite our best efforts to hide all of the evidence of what we don’t want to feel.  
“I take it that this is the pining table?” Grantaire asked as he lifted the bottle to his lips. “Who has made you fall into the state of sadness as you realise that the person who is making you pine is so cruel as they have been unhooking the stars and not shining any of the light in your direction.” 

“I’m not pining.” Courfeyrac said quickly.  
“Yes you are.” Grantaire dryly chuckled. “I know pining when I see it. Has Joly and his wings lengthed your hours and made them long?”

“No it is not him.” Courfeyrac said with a shake of his head, as he looked over to the table across from himself and Grantaire, and he quickly noticed Joly and Bossuet who were laughing at something hysterically and the two of them were wearing a fake moustache and a pair of fairy wings each, it was probably safer not to ask. “Besides, Joly is a good guy, but he is not my type-he is too giggly.”

“Do you even have a type?” Grantaire asked, but he didn’t look at Courfeyrac, but had his head turned around just so that he could watch Enjolras. 

 

“No, not really.” Courfeyrac replied with a shake of his head, as he picked up his bottle and he downed the rest of it in one large gulp. “I think that I might need to have a new drink and I think that you might need to have something new to look at that isn’t Enjolras’s ass. Don’t pretend that you were not looking.”

Grantaire let out a grumble as he stood up and he followed Courfeyrac out of the room, managing to slip out unnoticed by any one of their friends, but that was mostly due to the fact that they were having a debate about dinosaurs once more. Once they had left the backroom of where the meetings were held, (a room that was loaned to Bahorel as he knew the manager and well it was Bahorel and he tended to know people in high up places,) the cafe was practically empty apart from an old couple who sat in the back corner as they drank their tea with their hands shaking as they brought their cups to their mouths. Surprisingly in the eyes of the Musian, they would consider that to be quite busy, as no one ever went into the Musian or if they did they were rather drunk or rather lost and they were wanting to go to the starbucks that was on the other part of town. It wasn’t that the Musian was a horrible cafe to be in, but the reason that they were few people in the Musian was the fact that it was in a quiet shady part of town and the fact with the fading paint and broken sign didn’t help with the shady image. It worked for the Amis though, as it meant that they weren't bothered by the groups of teenagers who liked to crowd around small tables and take selfies with each other. It wasn’t that Courfeyrac disliked the teenagers because of that, in fact that is what the group did before the meeting would actually start and it would be rather hypocritical. Courfeyrac and the rest of the group did that, but they preferred to do that in the Musian because it was quieter and no one could knock someone's hand as they walked past, that was the most annoying part as someone had to walk past the second that Courfeyrac found the perfect selfie angle. It was a bit of a first world problem, but Courfeyrac didn’t have all those instagram followers for nothing. 

Grantaire threw himself down into one of the booths at the back of the cafe, while Courfeyrac ordered a beer for Grantaire and for himself he ordered a hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows-as it was the necessary thing to drink when you are so unrequitedly in love with your best friend to ease the ache of it. Courfeyrac tried to flirt with the waitress to see if it would some how manage to get him over Combeferre if he could find someone else. Unfortunately despite his best efforts Louison didn’t even give him a second glance and she politely refused the option of going as Courfeyrac wouldn’t invite her boyfriend as well to dinner with herself and Courfeyrac.

“I think that you want to talk about something that isn’t about Enjolras’s ass.” Grantaire stated as Courfeyrac sat into the booth with a loud sigh as he stirred his hot chocolate with his spoon several times.  
“You know that I get uncomfortable with you talking about my best friend’s arse.” Courfeyrac stated as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I know that you are in love with him, but it doesn’t give you the excuse to talk about him like that. He is a person, not a pokemon. I know that you love Enjolras and all that, but treating him the way that you do, isn’t the way to get him. ”

“I’ll take a note of that captain,” Grantaire said as he did a mock salute, Courfeyrac only responded by throwing a marshmallow at Grantaire’s head-missing only by a small bit as it only hit Grantaire’s nose and bounced off it and lay sadly on the table. Letting out another sigh, Courfeyrac slumped on the table, not even hot chocolate with marshmallows was going to cheer him up in the mess that Combeferre put him in.  
“So what bastard has got you down?” Grantaire asked as he took a swig of his beer, sounding rather cheerful- that being rather concerning. “If you want to, I can beat them up for you, I can turn their skull into a new beer glass.” Grantaire began to crack his knuckles loudly. Normally you think that Grantaire was joking, but Courfeyrac was positive that Grantaire wasn’t jesting and the fact that he was mentioning a beer glass was proving that he was being serious, as there was two things Grantaire never joked about; his love and passion for Enjolras and his constant need for a new beer glass.

“You don’t need to do that Grantaire.” Courfeyrac said as he sat up in his seat. “There is no need to hurt Combeferre, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”  
Grantaire let out a victorious chuckle. “So it is Combeferre then?” Courfeyrac nodded. “I knew it!”

“No you didn’t.” Courfeyrac said quickly. “I didn’t say anything about Combeferre.” The words came rushing out of his mouth in an attempt to defend himself against Grantaire’s smirk that made him look like the cat who got the cream or in Grantaire’s case, the cynic who managed to have another beer. There was no point in denying it now, especially with the was that Grantaire was looking at him. Curse Grantaire’s vulcan hearing!

“I don’t know why you are acting so surprised about my knowing.” Grantaire said faking innocence. “I think that it was a bit obvious.”  
“Says the master of subtlety himself.” Courfeyrac scoffed before his voice went lower as if he old couple in the back of the cafe, would run up into the backroom and tell everyone there about his affections for Combeferre. “I wasn’t that obvious, wasn’t I?”

Grantaire let out a dry chuckle and rolled his eyes good naturally. His laughter was loud and warm and it made Louison look over from the table she was cleaning and look at the two of them with a good natured nod of her head. Somehow Grantaire’s laugh, managed to loosen the knot in Courfeyrac and almost for a few seconds he forgot about what was putting him down. “You were not subtle at all my friend, a pink spotted elephant in the room would have been more subtle than you are. I’ve seen the way that you look at him, it is definite pinning.”

“I don’t think that I am that bad.” Courfeyrac said defensively but he had a small smile on his face though and he was feeling considerably better than he did before. “My problem is that Combeferre is so perfect and I know that things are always going to stay the same between us and they suck.”

Grantaire let out a small sigh and reached over the table to give Courfyerac’s shoulder a small but comforting squeeze. “I don’t think that I am going to be the man who can give you advice on this problem, mostly as I am in the same situation as you, but I am going to try.”

Courfeyrac straightened up in his seat and suddenly looked more enthusiastic about his situation, and he hoped that Grantaire would just get straight to the point and not decide to have one of those monologues of utter useless information that was totally irrelevant that Grantaire was rather fond of. 

“I don’t know if that you have considered this idea my friend, as it might be new and extraordinary.” Grantaire said dryly. “But have you considered asking him out?”  
Courfeyrac deflated and he sunk back on his chair again. “Do you not think that I have tried that before?” 

“So you have actually made some progress with Combeferre then?” Grantaire said with a tone of surprise in his voice that Courfeyrac had never heard before. “So how did it go.”  
“I asked Combeferre out for dinner.” Courfeyrac groaned.

“I thought that was a good thing. Did your date go badly?” Grantaire asked.

“I don’t think that it was even a date.” Courfeyrac groaned loudly, so loud that the elderly couple who were sitting in the front of the Musian looked up from the shared newspaper that they were looking at and instead had focused their eyes framed with thick glasses over to them. Grantaire sent them a wave. “I asked Combeferre to dinner and he did go, but he brought Enjolras with him and they ended up complaining about the lack of unisex bathrooms in the restaurant.”

“So there is not much hope then?” Grantaire asked. 

Courfeyrac let out a sigh, despite not normally spending time in Grantaire’s company due to his cynicism and the fact that Grantaire had the habit of raining on his parades-actually not just the parade but the whole city during the thanksgiving one, he had to admit that Grantaire was right. He knew for definite that Combeferre was just too focused with all of the other aspects in his life and there was no space for any distractions like him. Maybe getting a cat would be a good idea, they could love him unconditionally.

A few minutes of silence passed and it was tense. Courfeyrac kept his eyes focused on the wood grain of the table, while Grantaire was humming thoughtfully to himself, sounding rather happy despite the fact that the conversation that they just had was a bit dire and for Courfeyrac he could compare it to a Shakespearean play.

“I have an idea!” Grantaire exclaimed suddenly as he jumped from his seat a bit. “I’m not good at this stuff, but Prouvaire is good at this. He is our beloved romantic, if anyone could sort out this pity play that is caused by the ever so tragic story of your life, Prouvaire is the one to be the director to it and make it get a good review.”

Courfeyrac stood up and pulled his jacket one with one hand, and he gulped the rest of his hot chocolate down, gave Grantaire a quick kiss on the cheek as a way to say thankyou, and ran out of the Musian without a second glance and with the excuse of ‘I have to water my cactus.’ Jehan had to be the answer, the kid basically was the definition of romance in the dictionary and Courfeyrac was positive that there next to the word ‘Romance,’ there would be a picture of Provaire dressed up as Cupid complete with the bow. It had to word, it just had to.  
\--------------------------  
Courfeyrac banged loudly on the door several times and waited less than thirty seconds for an answer before he started to bang on the door again. To the average bear or citizen, this would be a good indicator that a person was not in their house as they were not making a move to actually go to the door and respond, but Courfeyrac knew that Jehan was in, as he could hear the sounds of flute music getting played through the door. and the fact that he could see Jehan dancing through the window, as the poet had failed to close the curtains.

“Jehan let me in.” Courfeyrac shouted through the letter box. “I really need to speak to you right now.”

Jehan poked his head from the window and let out a sigh as he closed the curtains. “Jehan is not here at the moment, come back later.”  
“It is really important.” Courfeyrac shouted back. “Are you naked?”

Jehan looked down and swore under his breath before he picked up one of Courfeyrac’s fedoras that he had left the last time that he was at his and Feuilly’s apartment and placed it over his crotch. “I think that the term is that I am making a protest against clothes.”

“So, you haven't done any laundry in the past few days then?” Courfeyrac said as he picked up the spare key that Feuilly and Jehan kept in a garden gnomes’s bottom. This might sound like a slightly strange place to keep a key, but the story behind it is rather simple. Joly and Bossuet bought Feuilly the garden gnome, as they believed that Feuilly looked like it as he was trying to grow a beard at the time, but he didn’t suit it. The flower pot that they kept the spare keys in before, had smashed when Bahorel and Grantaire thought that it would be a good item to play catch with, turns out it wasn’t. Feuilly hated the garden gnome and he thought that he would drill a hole in its bottom to keep the key in there. “You go and put some clothes on, and I’ll make tea.” Courfeyrac called as he unlocked the door and he was blasted by the smell of incense.

As Courfeyrac entered the apartment, he soon noticed that all the lights were out and the room was filled with candles. Incense was in all the corners of the room and all of them were different smells that seemed to make an overpowering stench that Courfeyrac couldn’t identify for the life of him. All the furniture in the living room had been turned upside down for some reason, and it looked as if someone had robbed the apartment. Before he could comment on it any further, Jehan walked into the living room with an annoyed sigh and Feuilly’s dressing gown on and sat on the floor and folded his arms over his chest.  
“What do you want?” Jehan sighed. “I was rather busy before you came in.”

“Doing what?” Courfeyrac asked as he reached over to turn down the deafening flute music but Jehan slapped his hand away from the stereo. 

“I have to write several poems for the end of the week and you are ruining my writing rituals.” Jehan said

“So that involves you dancing naked?” 

“Yes. Helps me get inspired when I do it.”

 

“What does Feuilly think of you doing this?” Courfeyrac asked, as he was generally curious about Feuilly’s reaction to Jehan’s ways to get inspiration, mostly as Feuilly was considered to be one of the more normal ones in their group or as Bossuet would say, ‘Boring,’ as Feuilly wasn't one to do anything too stupid unlike the rest of them. 

“Feuilly’s last roommate was a man who regularly had sex in a bathtub and performed taxidermy and tried to turn Feuilly’s cat into a piece of art.” Jehan stated. “Feuilly doesn’t care, only if I don’t terrorise his cat with my naked glory and I don’t destroy his room, he doesn't mind. He tends to go out and leave me alone so I can get work done without him interrupting me. So what do you want?”

“I need your help with an issue of love.” Courfeyrac said as he starting to notice that Jehan was starting to get a bit antsy. “I need you to help me get the man of my dreams and I don’t know what to do.”

“Flowers.” Jehan stated. “Get him lots of flowers and he is going to be yours. I must apologize Courfeyrac, but I have a poem to write.” Jehan picked up Courfeyrac’s jacket and shoved it in his direction and placed Courfeyrac hat on his head. Courfeyrac tried not to wince in disgust as he realised where that had had been. Jehan opened up the door and he shoved Courfeyrac out of it and just before he closed it he shouted. “Good luck with the flowers.”

Feuilly stood outside the door and gave Courfeyrac a confused look, dropping his work bag and his spare pair of shoes, he let out a sigh as he cracked his back, before he even spoke to Courfeyrac. “Is he performing one of his poetry writing rituals again?” He asked. Courfeyrac only nodded. “Is he wearing my dressing gown?” Courfeyrac nodded again. Feuilly only shrugged before he opened up the door to the apartment and walked inside, while muttering something about how at least, Jehan wasn't in the fridge wearing the Darth Vader helmet and his dressing gown again and looking like Darth Vader on his day off. Perhaps living with Jehan for a certain amount of time makes you immune to the strange.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do you actually think that this is going to work?” Joly asked as he picked up a large pile of roses and put them on the bed. “You don’t know how many germs that have been on the flowers, as they come from the ground and there is lots of germs from there.”

Courfeyrac let out a sigh, as Joly had been asking the same question over and over again ever since Bossuet and Grantaire picked up the flowers from the shop. “I’m sure that Combeferre isn’t going to get ill from some flowers.”

“I’m not worried about Combeferre getting ill.” Joly said as he blew his nose loudly. “What happens if I get ill from the flowers?”

“You will end up sprouting weeds all over your body and you will develop a sweet scent and grow petals.” Grantaire remarked dryly. Joly only proceeded to blow his nose even more than before and he started to smell his hands as if he was actually believing what Grantaire said.

“I’m sure that you would not attract too many bees if you were a flower, Joly.” Bossuet said as he placed another box of flowers down on the ground. “Besides, we would still like you if you were a flower or not.”  
Soon enough the whole of Courfeyrac’s living room was covered in flowers and there was a large box of chocolate on the table, it was basically was the honeymoon suite of Les Amis apartments, Courfeyrac was rather proud of himself if he had to admit, and he decided that if any of his friends needed to have a room decorated for an event, he would be the man to do the job, as he had to admit that he thought that it was a rather good job. Bossuet and Joly had left the apartment with the excuse of needing to make soup for the soup and board game night that they held every wednesday. Grantaire on the other hand had decided to stay in the apartment and wait annoy Enjolras when he got home. Courfeyrac was originally against this as he thought that during a romantic moment that he was planning to have, you were meant to have a bit of privacy, but Grantaire soon brought up the fact that he was the one who brought the flowers and he offered to leave the apartment if Courfeyrac got lucky and he would make breakfast for the two of them in the morning.

Sounds of footsteps echoed through the floor outside the apartment, Courfeyrac sucked in a breath as the feeling of nervousness and excitement filled his body as he realized that in a matter of moments Combeferre would know what he felt about him and there would be the possibility of a happy ending for the two of them. This would only happen if Combeferre said yes, but Courfeyrac was positive that Combeferre would say this because of the amount of effort in the room. 

“Go and hide somewhere.” Courfeyrac whispered to Grantaire who had frozen to the spot and he was looking at the door.

“Where?” Grantaire asked, as he moved to Courfeyrac’s bedroom door but he was ushered away by Courfeyrac. “Why can’t I go there? What about Combeferre’s bedroom.”

“No, you can’t go there?” 

“Why?” Grantaire asked as he jiggled the handle of Enjolras’s bedroom in an attempt to open it, but the door was locked. Grantaire cursed underneath his breath as he tried to find somewhere else to hide. He forgot that Enjolras kept his door locked at all times especially after the incident where he went out for a week to visit his grandparents and he came back to find Marius wearing just his boxers and he was tied to the bed in ribbon with a bow on his head, with a card that only said, ‘To Enjolras, I am for you. I love you more than Napoleon, it's true,' on. It was Grantaire’s idea of a joke, but Enjolras was less than happy with it and he kept his door locked almost all times.

“I might get lucky.” Courfeyrac whispered under his breath as he poked an eye through the peep hole on the door in an attempt to see when Combeferre was coming upstairs.

“And that requires two bedrooms?” Grantaire asked as he dove behind the couch with a large bang and moved himself very close to the wall so that he was out of sight. This would have been effective, but the problem was that Grantaire was too big to hide behind the sofa, so his feet and the top of his head full of curls was left sticking out at either end. Courfeyrac prayed to any god that Combeferre would see Grantaire, otherwise Courfeyrac would have some explaining to do. 

“You never know, I might break a bed.” Courfeyrac said as he switched on the CD player and a cheesy love song by a Swedish pop group that Feuilly recommended when Grantaire asked Feuilly for any good love songs, the song wasn’t in english, but Courfeyrac was sure that Combeferre could understand the sentiment neither the less, as Combeferre was rather intelligent.

The door opened with a click and Combeferre and Enjolras wandered into the apartment in mid discussion about something that was making Enjolras extremely passionate as he had his phone is Combeferre’s face to show him an article to prove his point. Once the two of them had got into the apartment, all conversation was lost as Enjolras stopped speaking mid flow when he heard the music playing in the background. Combeferre on the other had just looked slightly confused as he looked at Grantaire who was hiding on the floor, to the box of chocolates in Courfeyrac’s hands to Courfeyrac who was only opening and closing his mouth resembling a goldfish.

“What is going on?” Enjolras asked, as he looked over to see Grantaire’s body sticking out from the sofa. “Did you murder Grantaire and tried to hide the body?” Enjolras let out a sigh. “I thought that we explained to you that if you want to hide the body you feed it to the pigs at Bahorel’s parent’s pig farm. The police are going to come for us, and I don’t want to go to jail again...my parents aren't happy about last time and that was three months ago.

Grantaire stood up once Enjolras mentioned the words pig farm, in an attempt to prove that he was alive and to be honest, getting eaten by a pig didn’t sound that fun. “You are not feeding me to some pigs!” Grantaire exclaimed as he stood up from the floor in one fluid motion and smacked his head off the shelf. “Why do you even have a plan of where to hide the body?” he asked as he rubbed the bump that was forming on his head.

“Protests may turn a bit nasty.” Enjolras shrugged. “You would know this if you actually paid attention to the meetings. Joly and Bossuet were the ones who thought of the plan, you know just incase an accident or a deliberate accident happens.”

Grantaire opened up his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by Combeferre. “I don’t think that this conversation is necessary, I am more interested in what Courfeyrac has done to the apartment…” Combeferre didn’t finish off his sentence as in a few moments he started to sneeze and his eyes had turned watery. 

“What is going on?” Courfeyrac asked in a panic as he threw the flowers on the ground as he went to Combeferre’s side. Combeferre shoved him away before he sneezed again.  
“He has hay fever, you idiot.” Enjolras hissed as he started to go through the medicine cabinet to find Combeferre pills amongst the crap that Courfeyrac stored in the cabinet that was only cases of skittles, as Courfeyrac had his not so secret stash that he thought that nobody knew about , but in reality everybody knew. Grantaire had escorted Combeferre outside the apartment and sat with him on steps leading upto the second floor with a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort Combeferre and with his spare hand digging through the bag that thown on the ground by Combeferre’s feet in an attempt to find his inhaler as Grantaire was getting concerned by the wheezing noise that was coming out of Combeferre every time that he breathed in and out. 

Enjolras moved his body from the cabinet and poked his head through the door of the apartment, where he exchanged a look with Grantaire that was extremely serious. Courfeyrac moved over to the door and he saw Grantaire passing Combeferre an inhaler and Combeferre was using it within the moment that he was given it. A heavy stone of guilt landed in Courfeyrac stomach and made it so tight that Courfeyrac found that even breathing had become difficult to do, as he felt a stabbing sensation in his heart, that was only caused by the fact that he had done that to Combeferre and it could have been even worse if he didn’t have an inhaler. Enjolras ran back to the cupboards and he was frantically mumbling to himself about how he was going to murder someone. 

“I didn’t think that it would be this bad.” Courfeyrac exclaimed in an attempt to defend himself from Enjolras’s glare that made the pain in his stomach grow even tighter. “You say that you are allergic to milk, but I saw you eat ice cream the other day.”

Enjolras turned around to give Courfeyrac a dirty look, but a sneeze that some what resembled a kitten echoed through the apartment. “Go and take a shower and pack Combeferre an overnight bag as he won’t be able to stay here tonight or until this apartment is scrubbed from top to bottom.” Courfeyrac was going to open his mouth to tell Enjolras about the flowers in Combeferre’s bedroom, but he decided that it was probably safer not to, plus it was too late as Enjolras had dashed out of the apartment with the box of tablets before Courfeyrac could open his mouth.

The door closed with a loud bang and Courfeyrac winced slightly as he collapsed onto the sofa with a loud sigh and placed his head in his hands. It was clear that he had messed thing up completely, actually there was a bar that was higher than just ‘messed things up,’ in fact that he had totally fucked things up so bad that it would be easier for him to move away to the mountain of Nepal and spend the rest of his days as a goat. The idea of becoming a goat actually sounded rather appealing to Courfeyrac, as it meant that he wouldn’t need to face Combeferre for the rest of his life and if Combeferre did want to see him, he would have to climb up a mountain and he would have to learn how to speak goat, maybe even Marius could visit him during the holidays. It was the perfect thing to do after possibility murdering his best friend and oh so much more. 

Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing, and Combeferre probably wasn’t going to be that angry at him, as Combeferre was rather reasonable with things like these. Maybe Combeferre would be so touched that he would ask him out. Courfeyrac shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but he had to ignore the smile that was on his face that was created by that idea. First things first, he would need to take a shower and clean the whole apartment.  
\-------------------------------------  
The second that Combeferre walks into the Musian, he is dragged away by Enjolras to the front of the room, while Enjolras is shooting Courfeyrac the dirtiest look that Combeferre never knew that Enjolras could possess. He tries to protest against Enjolras as he wants to speak to Courfeyrac to make sure that everything is alright especially with the incident with the flowers, but Enjolras has the excuse of needing to get an essay written and he is needing him to use his eagle eyes to go over any errors. Courfeyrac looks up at him from the back table with Feuilly and Bahorel on either side of him and he looks rather miserable and has a guilty look on his face, resembling a puppy who is next to a pile of poo on the brand new carpet. Combeferre hates that look on Courfeyrac’s beautiful face, it is no out of place that it is unnatural. He wants to do anything in the world to stop that look on his face and make everything better, but he is doubting that Enjolras is going to let him go just incase Courfeyrac tries to nearly kill him again with another of his allergies and he doubts that Courfeyrac has a cat with him at the moment.

“Enjolras,” Combeferre scolds as he is forced onto a seat by Enjolras, that is further away from the rest of his friends. “Courfeyrac didn’t mean to get those flowers. He didn’t know.”  
“That doesn’t give him the excuse of doing what he did. You had to use your inhaler.” Enjolras says almost accusingly, before he shoves several sheets of paper underneath Combeferre’s nose. “May you look at this for me?”

With a sigh, Combeferre looks at the essay that Enjolras gives him. Enjolras looks almost satisfied that his focus on an essay and not Courfeyrac, but it doesn’t stop Combeferre stealing glances at Courfeyrac once the meeting going on. He sends Courfeyrac small smiles, to let him know that he is not angry about the flowers, Courfeyrac still has the guilty look on his face, but he looks happier and even somewhat reassured that he is not angry. The essay only takes him a few minutes to read over, because Enjolras is the one who written it and Enjolras rarely makes mistakes when it comes to school work, but when it comes to taking the notes for the meetings, Enjolras can barely spell to save his own life and he has the writing of a child, it is even worse than Joly’s writing and that is saying something. The meeting drags on and it is only interrupted once when there is a loud noise from the back table and something gets thrown across the room. Combeferre soon discovers that the thing that was thrown across the room was a domino and the thing that caused the noise was Grantaire as he lost another game to Joly and Bossuet and he wasn’t very happy about it. The meeting soon ended just after Grantaire started to accuse Bossuet of cheating and when Enjolras claimed that he was going to go crazy with all the noise and he had better things to do than being in the middle of a ruckus that wasn’t a protest. 

Combeferre sighed in relief as he watched the rest of his friends filter out of the backroom of the cafe with their different excuses and reasons. Courfeyrac waited around in the back and didn’t move closer to Combeferre who remained seated in his chair, until after Joly asked when he would be expecting Combeferre back in his apartment and if he was fine with Bossuet staying over for the night as he lost his rent money and the landlord wasn’t letting him go back until he had it. The second that Joly and Bossuet ended up leaving the backroom, Courfeyrac started to walk up to the front table that Combeferre was sitting at as if Combeferre was going to pounce at him like an angry lion going for the weak and lame antelope. 

“Is this seat taken? Courfeyrac asked quietly as he reached over to touch Combeferre’s shoulder. Combeferre looked over at Courfeyrerac’s face and saw a slight look of fear and extreme guilt on his friend's features, how he wished that he could kiss that look away.

Pulling the chair out for Courfeyrac, Combeferre said before Courfeyrac could even open up his mouth to say anything. “You don’t need to look like that, I’m not angry with you.  
“But I triggered your hayfeaver.” Courfeyrac muttered as he sat down and placed his head in his hands. “I heard Enjolras, he said that you needed to use your inhaler.”

“I needed to use my inhaler when I was in the library today, dusty books aren't the best things for me.” Combeferre said with a chuckle. “You didn’t know about the hay fever, and I am not angry about it. I still want to know why there was an apartment full of flowers.”

Courfeyrac felt that his mouth went suddenly really dry and he found it hard to swallow and he opened and closed his mouth several times before he said anything. “The flowers were Grantaire’s idea...he wanted to give them to Enjolras but he didn’t. He thought that I might like them to give to someone. ” 

Combeferre turned his head quickly so he didn’t have to face Courfeyrac, “Oh,” he said as he let out a sigh of disappointment but he soon covered it up with a smile. “I hope that Grantaire manages to ask Enjolras out then, I know that he has been wanting to do so for ages. It’s valentine's day soon, maybe something will happen by then.”

“With the power of the baby Cupid.” Courfeyrac said as he lifted in his glass in a mock toast. “May we all find that special someone.”

Combeferre let out a warm chuckle, before he lifted up his mug to clink it against Courfeyrac. “May you find your special someone, as well ‘Courf.”

Courfeyrac didn’t say anything but he lifted his glass to his lips and took the rest of his drink down in one large gulp. It was a few seconds before Courfeyrac said anything else. Combeferre looked over to him and he tried to find the words to ask Courfeyrac for another drink to go out sometime but the words were lost before he could even say them, how he hated it so much. Combeferre would say that he was a man of many words, mostly due to all of the books that he devours on a monthly basis, and as a result he knows how many words it could take or the number of combinations of words to even say that he liked Courfeyrac more than blueberries. However there is a word that Combeferre would use to describe himself in this situation. He would maybe say that he is pathetic as he let his crush on Courfeyrac get so bad, that it has actually got past the point when he could actually say something and ask Courfeyrac ask for a coffee, but unfortunately he has past that point as he is too scared to say anything as he doesn’t want to lose Courfeyrac and just fuck things up massively, but he is also anxious for the future of possibilities that could happen if he lets the words fall out of mouth, but he knows that future isn’t going to happen as he won’t ever say anything and he knows that he wouldn’t. There is many words to describe this situation, but Combeferre hopes to never come across of the definition of the words or if he ever does, hopefully the tight feeling in his chest that only happens when he looks at Courfeyrac eventually disappears.

“May we find someone special.” Combeferre chimed in before he took a sip of his coffee. He looked over at Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac looked back at him, and they didn’t say anything. It was a thing of their friendship, the two of them are so close that they didn’t need to speak all the time, silence could be a golden moment to them and they could spend most of the day without speaking to another. The only other person who he felt that he could do this with was Enjolras, but it wasn’t the same. Courfeyrac could be silent for a long period of time and he wouldn’t even have to move, he could sit in contemptment in silence with him as they meditated together as it was a common thing for the two of them to do especially during exam time. Enjolras on the other hand, could be quite, but his actions spoke louder than words and the fact that he lacked the ability to sit down and do nothing was something that amused and frustrated Combeferre to no end. Combeferre was positive that Enjolras definition for being still must have been vaguely different from the most common definition, as when Enjolras was being ‘still,’ he was still moving about as if he was getting tasered constantly, with his constant tapping of his foot or his hands and fingers moving about and touching things that they shouldn’t when Enjolras was apparently doing nothing.

Even after a few minutes neither of them said anything, and that was perfectly fine in the eyes of Combeferre. He moved his eyes to look at his cup, just so that he didn’t look strange or gain eye strain from gazing at the most beautiful person that he had ever seen in the world. Courfeyrac seemed to be doing the same thing, and every time that he looked over at him, he would have a grin on his face. Combeferre was positive that he had the same expression on his face as well, as Courfeyrac tended to bring out the biggest smiles out in all people, even the ones who didn’t smile that much. 

There is a word to describe the situation where you are so in love with your best friend that even a smile from them can make your day. Combeferre knows what this word is and he is admitting it and he is not ashamed of it, or he should be, but he has no reason to be at the moment. 

The word is screwed.

And Combeferre knows that he is properly screwed up just because of Courfeyrac, but this time he doesn’t really care about it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few days of not being in the apartment due to Enjolras’’ fear that Combeferre was going to die just by being in the apartment for few minutes, even when all the apartment had been scrubbed down eagerly by Courfeyrac, Enjolras finally relented and deemed the apartment safe enough for Combeferre to come back home. 

Courfeyrac knows that Combeferre had been gone, just for a few days and the fact that he still saw him during the meetings and the fact that Joly and Bossuet had their soup and board game night, Courfeyrac still missed Combeferre. It is not that he dislikes living with Enjolras, in fact that he loves it. Despite his reputation for being the groups ‘grumpy pants,’ according to Marius (Who consequently only called Enjolras that the once, before he was put into the corner of shame, two seconds after,) Enjolras is a surprisingly good roommate. For instances, he doesn’t care if you have the tv or your music up loud, he doesn’t care if there is a mess in the apartment and he will go over your essays for grammar mistakes with just the bribe of you making him a coffee, however despite all of his good points, Enjolras is not the same as Combeferre.  
Combeferre is the person who looks after you, even if you don’t need it, but in reality you do. If you say to Combeferre that you are feeling under the weather or you are just a bit sad that day, Combeferre will do everything in his power to make it alright again, he will put your favourite DVD on, he will buy you chocolate and he will hug you until you decide that you are better again. Combeferre is always there for you, even if you have gotten into a fight, it will soon be forgotten about if you tell him that you need him. Combeferre can either be really noisy and he will go about the apartment telling jokes and singing in his dulcet tones of the songs that his mother would sing to him as a child, or he can be that reassuring silent presence that you need at times when you feel as if you are going to explode. Even a few days of not even being in the same apartment was strange for Courfeyrac, and he felt as if he had a part of him missing. When Combeferre walks back into the apartment with his bag around his shoulder and Enjolras at his heels., he is ambushed by Courfeyrac who hugs him for a few minutes, more than what is considered to be just for friends and he is bombarded with Courfeyrac apologising for nearly murdering him, while Combeferre only chuckles in return. Enjolras soon leave s the somewhat touching scene to ‘go and vomit,’ in the kitchen as he makes coffee for the three of them.

“I take it that you missed me then.” Combeferre chuckles as he pats Courfeyrac head as if he was a puppy that hadn’t seen its owner in a few days, or in some cases Marius when he first saw Cosette and didn’t even know her name.  
“Of course I have.” Courfeyrac shrugs. “The apartment has been mind blowing boring without you in it, Enjolras has only been getting school work done in the past few days and he hasn’t been entertaining me. Plus it doesn’t help that he wasn’t been speaking to me, because I nearly killed you.” 

“You made him use his inhaler!” Enjolras called out from the kitchen. “You nearly killed one of my best friends!” 

“Just get over it Enjolras.” Combeferre shouted back with a rather large roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh that was mostly for Courfeyrac. “Courfeyrac has apologised for what happened and I am positive that it was just an accident.”

Enjolras poked his head through the kitchen door with a cup of coffee raised to his lips, as if he was needing to caffeinate himself thoroughly before he could have an argument. Courfeyrac briefly considered that maybe the reason that Enjolras drank so much coffee during the meetings was so that he could argue with Grantaire to his full potential, and not just because he could stay awake and do all of the school work that he had to catch up on. “It still doesn’t make the whole thing right, you could have died from it.”

“I had my inhaler with me.” Combeferre said with a long suffering sigh. “Besides it was just an accident, and it is not like you have accidently made me have an attack.” 

Enjolras face went pale and he moved his eyes to the ground and he didn’t look up to meet Combeferre’s gaze. “You know that I didn’t mean to cause you an attack. It was just a very dusty book that I thought that would be great for the cause.” 

“I’m not angry about that and I will never be angry with the two of you or any one of our friends if you accidentally cause an attack.” Combeferre said with a small smile as he moved over to the door and gave Enjolras’ shoulder a squeeze. “Besides if I got angry with any of you for that, i would have to be angry with myself as well. The amount of attacks that I have given myself if unbelievable, especially after I thought that it would be fun to sing queen in the shower and you had to rescue me from the shower and if that wasn’t totally embarrassing it would be the fact that I got tangled up in the shower curtain.”  
“I thought that we swore to never to speak about that again.” Courfeyrac said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea of imagining his best friend naked and covered in water. Think of zombies, think of grandmother, think of Bahorel’s hairless cat that is strangely called ‘General fuzzy boots.’ 

“Agreed.” Enjolras chimed in as he took a mouthful of coffee and he passed a cup of coffee to Combeferre and Courfeyrac respectively. “I felt that we reached a new point in our friendship that was probably not needing to get discovered.”

Courfeyrac decided that it wasn’t a good idea to think about Combeferre naked to be honest, and it should be something that he could only think about when he was alone in the bedroom with the door locked and his music playing loudly in the background. Keep thinking about Bahorel’s cat, Keep thinking about the cat. Courfeyrac murmured to himself as he desperately tried to think of something to change the subject, and hopefully it would be something that didn’t involve Combeferre or Combeferre being naked.

Thankfully Enjolras soon changed the subject before Courfeyrac could think of the sinful thoughts of imagining Combeferre in the shower again. The three of them soon ended up on the sofa on a heated debate about if skinny could cut off blood circulation and the reason why Joly followed Bahorel’s advice on buying fancy trousers to get Muchetta’s attention. Courfeyrac’s didn’t believe that it worked, but he was actually considering the concept of it because it was nearly valentines day and he didn’t want to spend the holiday of love and generally mocking the lonely , alone - as cliche as it sounded. Or if he had to spend the holiday alone, he would want to spend it with Combeferre and then they could be alone together. Courfeyrac shook his head to get rid of the idea that was forming at the moment, if Courfeyrac had the same thoughts in his head a few months ago, he would think that he was going crazy, but now he was positive that it was Combeferre was the one who was driving him crazy. Hopefully the sense of madness that Combeferre brought into his life would soon go away, but the thing was that he liked it at the same time and he didn’t want it to leave.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The crick in his neck was the first thing that Combeferre was aware of when he woke up, and it was clear that he had fallen asleep onto the sofa again, despite the fact that he swore that he would never do it again due to the fact that he ended up paying for it the next morning. As Combeferre was about to move up from the sofa to actually go over to bed, he found out that he couldn’t actually move, as something was on his chest and was anchoring him down to the sofa. Perhaps it was the rather heavy book that he had been trying to read in the past few days.

Moving his hands down in an attempt to try and feel the pages, Combeferre found his fingers getting tangled in thick curls that formed around his fingers and he found difficult to remove his fingers out of-mostly due to the fact that he didn’t want to. Moving his eyes down, he noticed that Courfeyrac was the thing that was holding him down on the sofa and preventing from getting up, perhaps it was sign. Courfeyrac had his head on his chest with his arms wrapped around Combeferre’s arm and hugging it as if it was a teddy bear. Courfeyrac’s hair somehow managed to grow two sizes bigger than it was normally and he was drooling slightly. If it would be strange if it was anyone else, but since it was Courferyrac it was the cutest thing in the world-even cuter than a baby hedgehog. Combeferre had the urges to reach for a camera and take a picture so that he capture the moment for ever, as he was positive that he wouldn’t get another moment like this again.  
“Next time,” Combeferre murmured into Courfeyrac’s hair. “I’m going to ask him out.”

“Good luck with that.” Enjolras yawned from the arm chair that he was stretched out on like a rather large cat, with a blanket wrapped around his head and upper body, so that he resembled a fisher woman. Combeferre looked up, as he was surprised that Enjolras was still in room, as he was postie that Enjolras had gone off to bed. He looked at Enjolras with what a some what bewildered look on his face, as Enjolras only laughed. “Don’t look at me like that, you weren't exactly discreet about the whole thing. I am surprised that Courfeyrac doesn’t know about the fact that you like him more than blueberries.”

Combeferre could feel his ears go red but he decided to ignore the feeling of embarrassment as he barked out a laugh. “More than blueberries? Really, Enjolras, how old are you again? I thought that you would be more descriptive, I suppose that you like Grantaire more than strawberries then.”

Enjolras didn’t say anything, but he opened and closed his mouth several times though as if he could find the words to say, but he kept forgetting them or he simply didn’t have them. It was the first time that Combeferre had seen Enjolras in all of their years of friendship, actually speechless, and he knew that he should be rather proud of that. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Enjolras.” Combeferre mocked Enjolras’s previous statement. “I am surprised that Grantaire doesn’t know about the fact that you like him more that strawberries, you arn’t exactly discreet about it.”

“You are a cruel person you know that.” Enjolras said as he stuck out his tongue, going back to a childish tactic that Enjolras was particularly fond of doing when he was younger. “I suppose that you are going to think that I am cruel, as I took pictures and I put them on all the websites, even Google plus as Joly insists on using that for some reason.”

“I don’t know why you are so obsessed with my love life.” Combeferre sighed. “It is not particularly interesting.”

“I suppose that I want you to find some happiness.” Enjolras said with a shrug. “Anyway, you have been trying to get me to ask out Grantaire for months.”

“Ever since, you found about the tattoos and you drooled on me.” Combeferre winced slightly as if he could imagine the scene of Enjolras going silent in the cafe, when Grantaire took off his shirt revealing his back tattoos after Bossuet accidently spilled a drink on him. “Though I have to admit that, Grantaire’s tattoos are rather impressive.”

The two of them sat in a companionable silence for a few moment, with the only sound coming from Courfeyrac who was softly snoring against Combeferre’s chest. Enjolras was the first to break the silence with a grin on his face that was only displayed when he had a rather brilliant or stupid idea. “How about this, if you ask Courfeyrac out, I will ask Grantaire out.”

“You know that isn’t going to happen.” Combeferre scoffed. “I can barely talk to Courfeyrac without sounding like an idiot or my brain turning into a virus filled windows vista program, and you don’t speak to Grantaire when he takes off his shirt as you are too busy letting flies go into your mouth.”

“So are you in or not.” Enjolras asked.  
“Oh, I am going to be in.” Combeferre said with a smirk forming at the corners of his lips. “Just to prove that you are wrong.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So why do I have to dress up as a hobbit?” Joly asked as he touched one of his fake pointed ears that Grantaire had just attached to his own regular ear. Courfeyrac considered Grantaire to be a man of several talents, he knew that the man could dance, he knew that the man could box rather well and he was a fairly good gymnast, ( that was discovered during a game of twister) he knew that Grantaire could paint and he was fairly good at that and he was a rather good wine expert with an actual degree in wine tasting and lots more. But Courfeyrac never thought of Grantaire as being some one who had talent in the field of make up. When he asked Grantaire about it, Grantaire claimed that it was another drunk decision that he made, as well as learning how to horseback ride or read and write in Klingon. Courfeyrac decided that Grantaire was one of the most amazing people that he ever met.

“It is because you are one of the shortest people here.” Feuilly said “Bahorel would look rather stupid as a hobbit, providing that he is nearly seven foot.” Bahorel only snorted in response.

"There must be a reason why I am dressed up." Joly said as he picked up the mirror he checked his tounge with and move it to see Grantaire's handiwork.

"You know that 'Ferre loves the Lord of The Rings?" Courfeyrac said as he put on a shirt with a moth on it. "Grantaire thought if we get some of the things that he is passionate about, the more likely he is going to say yes. Plus, you make a great hobbit, the ears look amazing on you."

“Enjolras’s said that he and ‘Ferre are going to be at the apartment soon.” Grantaire said as he finished off the banner that he was working on. Grantaire had become the ‘love captain,’ mostly as this was his idea and he thought that the name was rather cool. Grantaire decided that he was the master of helping people fall in love and he was determined that he was the force of fate that got Romeo and Juliet together.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the eyes of Combeferre’s valentines day was a stupid holiday and it was just a way of the corporations to earn more money, by exploiting the lonely people, so each year Combeferre would spend valentines days with Enjolras and they would spend the time complaining about the commercialisation of the holiday and how it was just a plot to make the lonely and people of the community and especially aromantics feel bad about not being someone or having the desire of it. It wasn’t as if the two of them were bitter about being alone on the day and that is why they complained about it, but in the reality it was. Each year, Enjolras and Combeferre would stay inside and watch romantic comedies and eat ice cream and to be honest bitch about happy couples. There would be drinking of course, but that had stopped as one year Enjolras had one too many shots and then he spent the night sobbing about Grantaire, as Courfeyrac sent him a picture of Grantaire kissing a pole dancer called white chocolate. It was a rather uncomfortable experience for Combeferre to see his most emotionally stable friend in tears, what made it even more uncomfortable as Enjolras stopped sobbing into a cushion about his love for France. 

This year, he and Enjolras had gone to a restaurant in an attempt to forget about the disastrous attempt to ask Courfeyrac out. By giving him a cactus, what the hell was he thinking? You give people roses, not a cacti when you tried to ask him out. The two of them walked back into the apartment with bags full of ice cream and wine to prepare for the night of watching romantic comedies and generally not complaining about being alone for the day. Enjolras had taken the liberty of buying extra ice cream for Combeferre, mostly as he had spent the day listening to Combeferre complaining about cactuses and he took pity on his best friend for it. 

Combeferre was the first person into the apartment and the first thing that he noticed was the cactus that he gave Courfeyrac was on the coffee table near the window and it had a note in pink paper attached to the cactus. Combeferrre looked over to Enjolras, and Enjolras nodded him in the direction of the cactus, pushing him to read the note. Combeferre put down his bag of ice cream in Enjolras’s direction and walked over to the cactus and picked up the note, wincing slightly as the cactus’s prickles dug into his fingers. With trembling fingers he opened up the folded paper. The paper only said two words.  
look down.

He looked over to Enjolras who looked equally confused. Sucking in a breath, he looked out of the window and he saw Joly sitting on the flat roof off the apartment with a sign that had an arrow on it. This would have been rather normal as Joly was particularly fond of sitting on the roof of the apartment below, because it meant that he got better air circulation, but the thing that wasn’t normal, was the fact that Joly was dressed like a hobbit. 

“What are you doing Joly?” Combeferre called out to Joly, who only smiled in return.

“I would recommend that you go upstairs and look out that window.” Joly said with an excited giggle. 

Combeferre only shouted out a quick thank you to Joly and ran up the stairs, but giving instructions to Enjolras to help Joly get off the roof. Combeferre ran up the stairs of the apartment with a tightness in the stomach that was caused by the sense of excitement and curiosity, as he had no clue what was going on. What was his friends doing? And more importantly, why on earth was Joly dressed up as a hobbit? That would be something that he would have to find out later. 

Once he got up stairs, he threw open the window and he could hear loud music come from outside the window. It was the Beatles playing in the background. Combeferre took in another deep breath before he took the plunge and actually looked out of the window. The first thing that he saw was a group of his friends, who were holding large signs. 

Feuilly had a sign that just said the word, Will. He was eagerly bobbing along to the music and he flipped the sign over to the other side and it just had an arrow pointing in the direction of Courfeyrac who was bouncing eagerly on his heels, with a ridiculously large grin on his face. Once Courfeyrac caught his eye, Courfeyrac looked up and gave Combeferre a wave. One by one, the rest of his friends flipped over the signs, each with one word on them. All of the signs eventually spelt the sentence, Will you go on a date with me?

Combeferre blinked several times and pinched himself several times just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming as this couldn’t be happening. But it was happening though. Combeferre let out a laugh, as he just realised what was happening. He quickly dashed from the window and dashed down on the stairs almost knocking Enjolras and Joly out of the way. 

Once he got down the stairs he was soon met with the applause from his friends, with Grantaire and Bahorel cheering loudly as Combeferre made his way to Courfeyrac who was grinning widely as he walked over to Courfeyrac, and wrapped him in an embrace, as he could hear Combeferre’s muffled noises of agreement. 

Combeferre pulled away from the embrace and he and Courfeyrac looked at each other, but they didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to, after all this time, nothing needed to be said. It was just one of those comfortable silences that no one of them didn’t need to speak. 

“I like your shirt.” Combeferre said as he pointed to the moth that was adorned on Courfeyrac’s chest. He knew that he was spoiling the moment, but he didn’t know what else he should say in this situation. Being asked on a date, by someone that he was so achingly in love with for years, made him speechless. 

Courfeyrac barked out a laugh, and he wrapped Combeferre in another embrace. “Should I be concerned that you like moths more than me?” he asked. 

“I think that I might like you more than the moths at the moment.” Combeferre saId with a large smile on his face. “Moths don’t go to this much effort for me.”

“Then they are some really stupid moths then.” Courfeyrac laughed. “You are important to me and I am willing to bring you the moon and stars if you ask for them.”

“I am so in love with you right now.” Combeferre said as he let the words fall out of his mouth. Courfeyrac only smiled and said the same thing back. He pulled out a box of tic tacs and gave one to Combeferre.  
“I know that I love you and everything, but I always give people tictacs before I kiss them. Fresh breath is important to me.” Courfeyrac said. 

Combeferre didn’t say anything but he practically swallowed the tic tac down within seconds, and placed his hands around Courfeyrac’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. He could hear Enjolras and Grantaire whooping in the background and Bahorel shouting about tictacs. Combeferre was positive that he heard fireworks in the background. 

When the two finally broke for air, they both laughed. “I take it that you would like to go for coffee.” Combeferre asked as he sent a look to Enjolras. 

“I would love to.” Courfeyrac said as he grasped Combeferre’s hand in his own and they began to walk to the Musian both lost in the maze that is love. Hopefully the other two wouldn’t get out of the maze that wouldn’t get out of soon enough and they would keep getting lost.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Feuilly said that this was your idea. Did you do all of this for Courfeyrac?” Enjolras asked as he leant against the wall with his eyes focused on Grantaire as if he was the only thing in the world. “That is-”

“The most stupid? Idiotic? thing that you have ever seen done?” Grantaire asked as he butted in and interrupted Enjolras before he could finish off his sentence. “I can understand if you are annoyed with me for it. I did cause minor damage, especially to the fact that Bossuet got a CD player in the face, especially when me and Bahorel tried to do the mean girls dance. Don’t ask.”

Enjolras shook his head. “You should never cut off someone as they are trying to speak, it is a bit rude.” He moved off the wall and walked closer to Grantaire keeping a distance away from him that could only be violated by a small reach to brush an arm. 

“So you are not mad at me?” Grantaire asked sounding rather confused, he was positive that Enjolras must have drank something at the least as Enjolras was being rather pleasant to him and he was actually smiling- a rare sight to see. 

“How can I be mad at the man who has brought two of my best friends happiness?” Enjolras asked. “You have done something that the two idiots who are my best friends couldn’t do themselves and one of them is a genius and the other, well he is Courfeyrac.” Enjolras moved closer and Grantaire soon found one of Enjolras’s hands resting on his cheek, a soft touch that Grantaire had never experienced before in his life, but he would happily pay one million pounds to have it again. “I was wrong about you Grantaire.” Enjolras says quietly. “So wrong. That is the kindest thing that I have ever seen anyone do in my lifetime-”

“Enjolras do you want to stop talking so that I can kiss you?” Grantaire breathlessly asked as he moved his hand up to Enjolras’s hair and threaded his fingers through it.

Enjolras only nodded as he moved his face closer and pressed his lips on Grantaire’s quickly before pulling back as if he regretted the action immediately. Grantaire looked confused and wondered if he had blown things with Enjolras before something really began. “I’m sorry.” Enjolras said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of mints and he popped one in his mouth before he offered the box to Grantaire. “I was eating garlic for lunch and I thought that it wouldn’t be that pleasant for you to kiss me smelling of garlic.”

“Enjolras, you are an idiot.” Grantaire said as he knocked the box of mints out of Enjolras’s hand. “You smelling of garlic wouldn’t stop me from kissing you, nothing ever will.” Grantaire said as he placed a kiss on Enjolras’s lips again.

It felt like one of those romantic movie cliches with how a first kiss is meant to remove everyone else out of the room and it leaves the only two people kissing in the room, while fireworks go off in the background. It would be even more of a cliche if some pop song was playing in the background, and Grantaire’s foot did a pop when he kissed Enjolras. To make it even more of a cliche, Grantaire would have to say it was the happiest moment in his life, but unfortunately it was true, and Grantaire hopped that there would be more happiness in the future.

“You are the one who is an idiot for thinking that I didn’t know that you liked me.” Enjolras said slightly breathlessly as he pulled out of the kiss. “You weren't exactly subtle about the whole thing, you know.”  
“I thought that I was.” Grantaire said with his cheeks turning a shade of rosey pink that made Enjolras only giggle in return. “But neither were you. I can guess that we both fail in trying to be invisible with our emotions.”  
“I guess that since the cat is out of the bag, would you like to go to a movie or do something?” Enjolras asked. 

“I would love to.” Grantaire said as he grabbed Enjolras’s hand in his own and the two of them walked off with large smiles on each of their faces. 

“Finally” Jehan said with a tone of finality as he closed his note book that he was writing in with a soft click and he popped the lid back on his pen. He smiled in happiness as he realized that the poem was soon ended. Actually it wasn’t the ending of the poem...well completely as Jehan was positive that there was going to be the another stanza, actually there would be more than more more story in the poem and hopefully it would keep going, even for a few more chapters as to be honest, as his two friends should have a little happiness.

Hopefully all of his friends would get a little happiness sooner or later and Jehan would tell the stories and write the love poems fir them all


End file.
